Mau Loa
by sasha56dance
Summary: Almost a year after the Lunar Revolution Cinder and the gang finally get the thing they desperately needed: a vacation. They end up taking a trip to the gorgeous islands of Hawaii, enjoying the crystal clear waters and refreshing island breeze.On this trip however, they not only learn more about the culture of Hawaii, but about each other.
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning

HI! Thanks for checking out my story! **"Mau Loa"** means **Forever** in the native Hawaiian Language. I really wanted to give a small taste into Hawaiian culture as well as giving you the characters you love! Enjoy!

* * *

"Cinder get up, get up!" Iko squealed.

Cinder slowly opened her eyes to find a smiling, excited Iko staring back. Sunlight streamed through her curtains, light reflecting off both her dazzling crown and scratched up cyborg hand. It had been a bit more than a year since she became queen of Luna, and she was still getting used to the sheer splendor of her room.

"Iko, why are you yelling?" Cinder asked sleepily, scratching her eyes.

"What do you mean, _why am I yelling_? Where leaving for Hawaii in a few hours!" Iko exclaimed, "You better have finished packing."

Since Cinder became queen she had been stuck on Luna, changing laws and making new ones, persecuting thaumaturges and upper class-men for betraying the crown. She spent most of her time trying to befriend the rich, while keeping it fair for the poor. Whenever she went to Earth it was for brief meetings and celebrations in the Eastern Commonwealth or American Republic. This trip to Hawaii was meant to study Earth's Flora and Fauna, and to show the people that their new queen did more than just sit around in her palace.

Cinder fiddled with her tangled hair, "Ya, about that. I was meaning to, but I got this really, really long document to read and -"

"You didn't finish did you?" Iko placed an impatient hand on her hip. "Well you're lucky I woke you up early. Thorne and Cress are coming in an hour and you look terrible." Iko bustled around the room, she did everything so loud that Cinder covered her face with her pillow.

"Alright, alright, I'll pack." Cinder yawned, "Just five more minutes…"

Iko pulled back the curtains, further blinding Cinder. "Come on, get up. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"Iko, do I really have to wear this?" Cinder complained.

"Cinder, Hawaii is an _island,_ it's not like you can walk around in your sweatpants all day." Iko responded. She lounged on the cream colored sofa in the tailors room, flipping through a fashion magazine.

"I can't even _swim_! My leg would weigh me down and the water would mess up my processor."

The girls had spent the last half-hour looking at bathing suits for Cinder. They were going to be spending some time on the beach, so Iko insisted Cinder got new swimwear for the occasion. Not like she _had_ any beforehand, but even if she could swim, nobody hand seen that much of her skin before. Cinder didn't know how comfortable she was showing her ***** stump and burns in public, let alone being photographed in that state.

A middle-aged woman bowed in front of the queen, "Well I have a few others you could try, Your Majesty. Your comfort is our top priority." The seamstress shuffled back to her racks, pulling different swim suits the queen might like.

"You have nothing to worry about, honestly." Iko said tenderly, "The whole Universe knows you're a Cyborg, and they love you anyway. Besides, since when did you care about what people thought about you?"

"I don't," Cinder answered, "but I also don't see why I can't just walk around in my shorts."

"You have to bring them for picture purposes, remember. It also shows you have confidence in your body, therefore making you look like a confident leader." Iko gave her a matter-of-fact stare that seemed to say, ' _Ya, I know politics.'_

The seamstress came back yet again with a different style of swimsuit. "It's called a leg-suit, Your Majesty. Unfortunately, it's not the most… appealing style we have."

"I want to try them." Cinder replied. The suit covered almost up to her mid-thigh, leaving her stump exposed but covering most of her burns. The back had a large section cut-out, for style purposes she assumed, but the amount of coverage in the front made up for that. What she loved most about it was the pattern; the skyline of Artemisia gleaming and glittering all the way around her torso.

After a quick change Cinder stepped out behind the curtain. "So, what do you think?"

"I think it's too long. Cut off a few more inches and we're golden."

"Thorne!" Cress exclaimed. Sure enough, Carswell Thorne was leaning on the door frame with Cress standing by his side.

Thorne grinned his trademark devil grin and said, "Just kidding, you look stunning as always, not as much as me, but still stunning." He walked over and wrapped her up in a big hug.

"I've missed you too, Thorne." Cinder had the sudden realization that she was in skin tight, semi-revealing clothing in front of Thorne and quickly grabbed her robe.

"Are you guys excited for the trip?" Cress asked. She hugged Cinder and sat done beside Iko saying, "I've been reading up on Hawaii for days."

Thorne threw himself on the chaise in the corner, "I'm just excited to go surfing again. I haven't been by the waves in years."

"You, surf?" Cinder raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"We all know I'm a man of many talents, and surfing is one of them."

Iko rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm excited to show off this beach body I've been working on all year."

"What work?" Cress chuckled, "You're an android you can't gain weight."

"Doesn't mean I can't show it off." Iko winked, "Speaking of Hawaii, what are you excited to do Cinder?"

 _See Kai again._ In the past moths,Cinder had been learning everything about Luna, and Kai spent his day repairing things in the Commonwealth. It wasn't only buildings that were ruined by Levana's attacks, but the minds of the people as well. Both of them had to be in the public eye constantly, to reassure people that things were okay. This _vacation_ would be the first time they'd be able to be alone in months.

"Getting to relax I guess," Cinder replied.

"I'm looking forward to that for sure," Cress sighed, "It's been a crazy year, and I'm excited to see everyone again." Iko nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess we all need time to relax don't we?" Thorne threw his arms over Cinder's shoulder. "Come on every one, we have a flight to catch."

* * *

 ***** Stumps are the extremity of a limb left after amputations. When Cinder removes her prosthetic, the area of her own body (flesh and bone) is called a stump.

Thanks for reading my story! Please leave comments for what you want to happen next.

~Sasha56dance


	2. Chapter 2: First Vacation, Old Worries

**Here's Chapter two everyone, Hope you enjoy :!**

* * *

"Remind me why we're going on this trip again?"

"We haven't seen our friends in months and we miss them." Scarlet answered, giving Wolf a sideways glance.

"But they could always come here, you know. The farm is a great place for a vacation." Wolf watched as Scarlet zoomed around the room, getting their suitcases ready for Hawaii. This trip was Wolf's first vacation from the farm. For the past year, Wolf had learned the ropes of farming and got used to living among people. Of course they were afraid at first; some still are, but once they saw he wasn't going to eat their children, things got a lot easier. Little by little the town's people opened up to him; some of the men even offered to take him out for a drink. If they went to Hawaii, he would have to deal with those terrible judging stares all over again. He didn't mind much; he knew what he looked like, but he didn't want people to treat Scarlet that way.

"You know how it works when you're friends with a queen. Are you gonna to just stand there or are you going to help me?" Scarlet said to him with a raised brow.

Wolf walked over to the bed and began packing his suitcase. "Have you been to the beach before?"

"No actually, I've been skiing in the Alps, and hiking in the mountains, but surprisingly not the beach." Scarlet sighed, "Besides, the beaches here in France are nothing like Hawaii."

"Do they grow tomatoes in Hawaii?" Wolf asked.

Scarlet chuckled, "No, unfortunately no tomatoes."

"Darn, well there goes my reason to go." He gave her a toothy grinned.

"Stop the sarcasm wolf boy, and grab our towels from the storage room." Scarlet smirked.

As Wolf left to grab the towels he thought about his friends, especially Cinder. Imagine Cinder, _Queen Cinder,_ relaxing on the beach in a bikini. He laughed at the idea, and his heart felt warm. He was truly excited to see his friends again. Suddenly, Wolf heard Scarlet's port screen ding from the bedroom.

"- _we should be arriving in 10 minutes."_ Wolf heard Kai's regal voice come from the portscreen, " _Where's Wolf?"_

Kai's hologram set a pale blue glow over the room. The young Emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth had recently finished a meeting with Queen Camilla of the United Kingdom. Kai insisted that Scarlet and Wolf come with him to Hawaii, as he would have passed right over them anyway.

"Right here," Wolf replied as he waked to stand by Scarlet, "how are you Emperor?"

" _Kai_ is perfectly fine Wolf, and I'm good, thanks." he replied. They were never that close, and it felt strange for Wolf to address someone of a higher rank so casually.

"Thanks for picking us up Kai, you didn't need to do that." Scarlet told him.

"It's no problem Scarlet, I was just-" Kai's comm beeped repeatedly, a steady stream of emails coming through. Kai sighed and dragged his hand down his face, "Even on vacation I can't get a break. Well, see you soon guys." Scarlets comm beeped, and Kai was gone.

* * *

"Your Majesty, please sit down!" Torin instructed.

Kai paced around the ship impatiently while Konn Torin glared at him over his tea cup. He kept thinking about how in a few hours, the whole gang would be back together. Cress and Thorne, Scarlet and Wolf, Winter, Jason, Iko, Cinder. _Cinder._ Less than a day from now, he and Cinder could be sitting on the beach actually relaxing together. Nothing to worry about or think of but the sunset and the ocean waves. Kai could already feel the sun on his face and smell the salty sea air.

"We will be at the Benoit Family Farm shortly Emperor," the pilot said.

"R-right of course." Kai snapped out of his daze then sat down and watched as Torin fixed his suit jacket.

"You have guest your Highness, you should look your best," Torin told him.

Kai slouched on the plush, padded seating of the plane. "Oh come on Torin it's just Scarlet and Wolf, they wouldn't mind."

"You need to be ready anyway, you're an _Emperor,_ and you have to be presentable at all times."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Scarlet lived her whole life on a farm and Wolf is, well, part wolf. Trust me they don't care."

"Emperor, we will be landing in less than 30 seconds," The pilot called from the cock pit.

Torin grumbled as the ship began its decent, engines whooshing, "Just fix it before you forget."

Kai chuckled to himself, he wasn't entirely sure if Torin was talking about his dress shirt or his attitude. The air pressure in the cabin released and the ramp slowly dropped down onto the farm. Kai couldn't believe is eyes. Acres and acres of French countryside filled with vibrant splashes of colour. Cows grazed in a nearby pasture, and chickens roomed around the dirt, pecking at the earth. A large strawberry patch sat in the distance while androids picked and sorted them row by row. As expected juicy red tomatoes stood out from all the other vegetables growing on the vast farm. A single large farmhouse sat in the distance, while the owners stood in front of the ship with large grins on their faces.

"Scarlet! Wolf!" Kai called out to them. Before Scarlet and Wolf could even blink, their luggage was whisked away and Kai came bounding down the ramp.

"Hey Kai, how you doin'?" Scarlet gave him a friendly hug and handed him basket filled with food. Although they didn't speak much before, they shared a lot of conversations after the Lunar revolution, as she and Wolf were his only friends who stayed in one spot on Earth. Cinder was obviously on the moon this whole time while Cress and Thorne spent their days travelling the world.

"Great Scar, how are you?" he replied.

"Hello Kai." Wolf said. It seemed a little forced, but Kai pretended not to notice.

"What's up man?" Kai stuck out his hand and Wolf gingerly shook it back.

"Just excited to go on this vacation." Wolf smiled with his mouth closed. Wolf's mutation couldn't be reversed easily and Kai was unnerved by it in the beginning. Then he realized his girlfriend was the cyborg 17 year-old queen of the moon and he felt less weird about it.

"Glad to see you're both doing well," Torin said to them, "Come, we're going to be late."

Once all the luggage was loaded they made their way back up the ramp, "Don't worry about him Kai said, "If anyone needs this vacation, it's Torin. I swear he's as old as the volcanoes themselves."

"I heard that." Torin called from in front of them. Scarlet snorted a laugh and even Wolf grinned a little.

The three friends sat on the luxurious seating of the ship, all thinking of the future adventures they would have this next week. In a blink of an eye, the spaceship took off with a whoosh into the bright blue sky.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? It gets better once they actually land in Hawaii. I have a lot of ideas in store.**

 **~Sasha56dance**


End file.
